


Cursed American Boys

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Before you ask 'why' the entire reason is I want to have the Most Cursed persona fic on this site, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: And their cursed attraction to each other.





	Cursed American Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have nothing to say. The tags/title/summary say it all.

Noah had noticed that Chris often liked to state the obvious and it was kind of cute. Sure, if he said that to Mark or Mary they’d laugh at him or ask him if something was wrong with his head and Nate would give him a look, but whatever. He would think what he wanted, everyone else’s opinions be damned.

But it was a bit of an issue when he asked if he did something because a girl was going all gaga eyes over him in the school (she’d even said ‘omigosh’, who said that?)... Because Noah wanted to explain it, just to hear Chris repeat it back to him like it was totally new information.

“She just thinks you’re cool… And cute.” The words poured out of Noah’s mouth eventually, despite his struggle to keep it in. Shit.

“She thinks I’m cute…?” Chris rose an eyebrow. “That girl… Likes me.”

There it was, him stating the obvious like it was no big deal, ugh. “That’s right, she does. And she’s not wrong.” Words were pouring out again. Shit. It was like he was cursed.

“...” Chris stared at him for a moment. “You like me too.”

“Way to state the obvious, you cutie.” Shit, shit, shit. Noah needed to shut his mouth already.

“You think me stating the obvious is cute?” Chris tilted his head to the side. “That’s…”

Noah shrank away a step or two. This wasn’t going to be good. He was totally, terribly cursed and there was no way around it. Mark and Mary were totally going to laugh at him about this later on. He could hear it now… Or maybe they were really busting up over it right now.

“That’s cute.”

Noah blushed at Chris saying that like it was a matter of fact too. “Ah…I--”

At that point he was sure that Mary and Mark were laughing him, seeing as it got loud enough he couldn’t hear himself speak anymore. Shit.

\--

“You’re both so depressed, you should try to not be depressed.” When Mark spoke, both Chris and Noah weren’t sure what to say. Did he really just say that…?

“Mark, that doesn’t seem like it would work.” Noah shook his head. “You can’t just--”

“If you think it would work, you’re an idiot.” Chris cut Noah off with a frown. “Maybe think about what you say more.”

Mark sputtered a bit. “Like you can talk, man! You’re always spouting out whatever you’re thinking!”

“And Noah thinks it’s cute.”

“Yeah…” Mark frowned at him and sighed. “And Noah has bad taste.”

Noah let out an offended gasp. “What are you talking about? My taste is great!”

“Your taste sucks.”

“...” Chris looked between Mark and Noah with a frown. “Mark isn’t just violent, he’s rude too.”

Noah thought back on all the talk of killing Guido and others from Mark recently. “You really aren’t wrong, in the least.”

“He’s totally wrong! I only think people should die if they deserve it, like Guido!”

Chris thought for a moment, arms crossed. “That’s true, Guido should die.”

“I…” Noah sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know what to do with either of you guys.”

 

\--

“So Chris…” Noah walked up to him, trying to suppress a grin. “You’re related to Guido… Does that mean you’re Italian or something?”

“Why would I be Italian?” He rose an eyebrow.

“Well, I kind of assumed that Guido is Italian because of his name. Guido Sardenia sounds like an Italian name, you know?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And Italians are attractive…”

“If you call Guido attractive, I will punch you.” There was Chris again, no filter as he spoke. “Hard.”

Noah frowned. “I wasn’t going to call him attractive. If you’re Italian, you’re just more attractive than I thought.”

“I’m half Italian… So that means you find me half as attractive as you thought I was…?” Chris furrowed his brow as he confused himself.

“No, no! That’s not how it works!” Noah shook his head. “That’s not how anything works, Chris. What’s up with your head?”

Chris shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t know.”

Noah sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I’m lucky I’m cute.”


End file.
